


It Was Always You

by mxndaze



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Song fic, Song: It Was Always You (Maroon 5)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxndaze/pseuds/mxndaze
Summary: When Diego comes to Y/N after he discovers Sir Reginald has died.





	It Was Always You

Y/N was sitting home alone, watching a random T.V. program that was suddenly interrupted. A news network popped up with a headline along the lines of “New York Millionaire and Founder of The Umbrella Academy, is Dead.” She gasped to herself, silently reading the headline. Diego came to her mind immediately. She made the mental note to reach out to him tomorrow morning, due to how late it was anyway.

She looked at the clock on her wall. “11:30” she mumbled to herself. Y/N got up and walked to her room. When she opened the door, she jumped in the air, clearly startled. A figure in all black was sitting on her bed. “D-diego?” She whispered, praying that it was her childhood friend. She flicked on the light, letting out the breath that she was holding in. It was Diego, thank god.

She always feared the day when someone would try to hurt her. 

He was sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at the floor. The man paid no attention to her. “Diego,” She drawled out, walking over to him. Y/N plopped next to him and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. 

“I saw the headlines… are you okay?” She asked. The concern was clear across her face. Diego nodded, looking almost relieved. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just- I wonder what it’s going to be like when everyone comes back.” He said. Y/N could sense his anxiousness and didn’t blame him.

“Okay, well, I’m making you stay here tonight. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.” She said, standing up and brushing her pants off. Y/N made her way to the closet and pulled out clothes that Diego has left behind before.

They didn’t fuck or anything. Y/N loves Diego, but she knows that he’s way too busy with her and still fusses about Detective Patch and her excellent ass. Y/N will do anything for Diego and his well being, even if it means her leaving him. She wouldn’t want to, but if it was for his best interest, she wouldn’t hesitate. At all. 

When Y/N came back to Diego, he was sprawled out on her bed, just staring at the ceiling. She hovered over him and realized the blood on him. “Where you out when you discovered what happened to Reginald?” She asked. He nodded. Y/N sighed and went to her bathroom to search for the first-aid kit. She always had it because she knew the line of Diego’s work. A few minutes later, she returned with the first-aid kit.

She sat on the bed and motioned for Diego to sit up. He did, with an expression his face like he saw a ghost. She motioned for him to take off his shirt, but he just stared at her. “Diego?” She said, hoping to snap him out of his trance. He didn’t. He continued to stare at her. Y/N couldn’t wait any longer and put her hands on the bottom of his long sleeved leather. She tugged it off of him, not taking her eyes of his toned body. She swallowed the lump in her throat and shoved her feelings back to the pit of her stomach.

She took note of the scratches and cuts on Diego’s skin and immediately went to work. She quickly cleaned Diego’s small wounds up, putting neosporin on the cuts to avoid infection. She looked back up at Diego. He was still staring at her, specifically her eyes. An even more concerned look crossed her face. “Diego, what’s wrong?” She cautiously asked. Diego put his large hands on her face, running one hand through her hair, the other caressing her cheek. He leaned in, his lips brushing Y/N’s. 

He closed the small distance. Warmth spread throughout her body, sending tingles down her spine. She smiled into the kiss. A kiss she always wanted. Diego pulled her down on the bed, letting her lay on top of him while she littered him with kisses. Diego never took his hands off of her. Y/N broke away, pulling herself up to look at his face. Diego smiled at her, a new look in his eyes. 

“Y/N. I’ve always wanted to you. Can I please have you?” He asked. Y/N’s heart almost pounded out of her chest. She smiled at him, tears almost filling her eyes. She nodded her head. “Yes, Diego.”

“Good. Because it was always you. It’s always been you.”


End file.
